Asuka and her lovely complex
by StoryMaker1504
Summary: years had passed since the lovely complex had ended. Otani is a teacher and Risa is a stylist. But their lives had just started now they had to deal with weddings,babies and a lot of drama on their way! but that's not the only problem there is a class that Otani has to teach and there are only 6 students! and two certain students are quite rare,Asuka and Shiro, the new comedy duo!
1. my name is Asuka!

**This the first time i'am writing a lovely complex fic so 'am new in this, as you see my english is totally terrible and it's not my first language, my first language is spanish so if you know spanish you can review in spanish. Well i hope you like my story! and if you see any mistakes you can review or pm me!**

* * *

** summary: Years had passed since the lovely complex had finished, Otani is a teacher as he wanted and Risa is a stylist. But that was only the beginning of their lives... weddings will come, a lot of drama there will be and babies will be born! But before all of that, the story isn't really about only the lives of the 6 main characters but the new class that only has 6 students because of some reason and the best of all is that...Otani-sensei is going to teach them!**

* * *

**chapter 1:**

My name is Asuka, Asuka Thompson. I'am a transfer student from United States well i came here to Japan like, i don't know when i started pre-k? Well whatever about the introduction, the thing that i wanted to say was this: i'am attending to this class that only has 6 freaking people! the good part is that everyone there is my friend except for a certain albino boy that is an idiot and that thanks to him i have a don't have so much friends and that always thinks that he is the best and that is so freaking irritating and that always makes fun of my height and that, UGH! Till now you have noticed that i hate him, right? Well i actually don't hate him i just hate the fact that he is always making fun of my height even though i play baseball and everyone thinks that i'am weak and that i can't hit the ball so they don't let me play!just let me tell you one thing:he's an idiot!Well never mind about him, what am more interested about is the fact that there is only 6 people in my class and that our teacher had to be...Otani-sensei! he is my... hugest crush!okay now you would think what the heck?! i know, i know he has a girlfriend but still!he is sooooooooo cute and he plays basketball really, i mean really well! the bad thing is that i'am always nervous and i'am always blushing in front of him! i guess this years i won't come of the school alive or even worst! i would't even get out of there and my dead body would be there forever!guess i have to at least try...

I woke up in my bedroom by the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and went to brush my teeth, after that was done i went to put my uniform and then ate breakfast. Then i went to my bathroom to brush my hair, i made a pony-tail and went to school. While i was walking to school i bumped to someone, when i realized that someone was the albino boy i helped him up and then hit him not so hard on the head.

"ow!, what the heck?!"he looked at me then shouted at me"why do you help me and then hit me on the head?!"

"umm good question, but let me ask you one question,why are heading that way and not that way?"i pointed to the left and then to the right." you know the school is that way,so why are you heading that way?"i asked him.

"well cause..."he looked down and started rubbing his hand on the back of his head and blushing like mad.

"cause...?"i asked him and then i thought he had a cold or something cause he was really red now. So i grabbed his hand and felt that it was warm, he looked shocked when i did that but i just ignored it ans touched his forehead and felt that it was burning like heck."Shiro! you have a cold!"he then suddenly fell to his knees and started falling but he grabbed and my skirt so he wouldn't fall down. Then he looked up and went even redder, and he started smiling like crazy, then i realized that i forgot to put on my shorts so that my panties wouldn't be seen but to late. I went all red and he still was smiling and then he fell to the ground. While i was all red i didn't notice that he was whispering something so i went to his side, kneel down and put my right ear close to his mouth the he said

"Asuka-chan wears white panties, how disappointing~"What the hell was he expecting?!

"Hey Shiro what the hell were you expecting?!huh?!huh?!"i was so angry that i took out my bate from my backpack and then hit him really hard on the head. Then he woke up and stared at me then blushed madly, he somehow seemed weak then i realized that before his forehead was burning like heck.

"Wh-wh-what the hell,woman?!"he shouted then started grinning evilly and grabbed me and push me to him and whispered in my ear

"hey i had a really weird dream..."then i felt someone touching my leg and going up to my tights"i had a dream that you had white panties but i didn't like that so i want to know if it's true.."Then i tried to move but i was to shocked,i new he was a pervert but this time he really crossed the line and now his hand was under my skirt i couldn't move but then i heard someone shout

"oi! what the hell do you think you are doing?!"i knew that voice, that was my best's friends voice,Shiemi!

"huh?"Shiro said but it was to late he was already reaching my panties. Then someone grabbed me and separated me from Shiro, i looked on my back to see who it was and guess who it was!

"Otani-sensei!"i shouted and then we fell to the ground but he caught me so i didn't feel any pain but he of course did. i standed up and helped him up.

"Sensei are you okay?"i asked him, he didn't seem hurt so i didn't worry so much. Then i looked at Shiro, he was trying to not to falll but he eventually fell. I went to pick him up and ask him why he did that but the i saw a needle in the back of his leg it had a string, so i went to the end of the srting and saw a doll on the floor that looked exactly like him. I picked it up and went where the guys were, while i was doing that i started to play with the doll, i made it stand up and and dance but when i got there Shiro was dancing and singing. Otani-sensei was there rubbing his hand on his orange hair , he looked pretty confused then he noticed that i was with the doll on my hand.

"Oh! Asuka-san what is that doll? and why is Shiro dancing?"then when i tried to open my mouth Shiemi came running and waving at us shouting something like:"hey you guys okay? then she came to us and glared at Shiro that was on the floor like he was dead, just like i was having the doll.

"hey what is that do-"

"hush"i cut her off and then started moving the doll again and at the same time Shiro was doing the same. Otani-sensei looked shocked just like me and Shiemi. I quikly grabed the needle that Shiro had on the back of his leg and then he came back to normal.

"huh?"he seemed confused."what the heck am i doing here?, i was at school and then...i don't know"he looked at us who were really confused right now but then we all decided to forget everything that happened and if something weird like this happened again that we should call Otani-sensei.

We all headed to school completed normal like nothing had happened. When we three headed to class the other three were already there.

"Hey guys!"i waved at them, there were one girl, Levy,and the two twins, Bon and Hikaru. They waved me back and we all 6 started to talk about random things, then the class bell rang and we all headed back to our seats and then Otani-sensei came in and class started but i couln't focus in class, 1 because Onitan-sensei was there and 2 because i was worried about what happened 10 minutes ago...

* * *

**okay! i'am not good at introducing characters and all that so i'am going to introduce them now:**

**Asuka: 15 years old, red-orange hair,5,3 tall and green eyes.**

**Shiro:15 years old, white hair,5,7 tall and blue eyes.**

**Shiemi:15 years old, light brown hair,5,5 tall and green eyes.**

**Levy:14 years old, black curly hair,5,3 tall and blue eyes.**

**Bon and Hikaru:15 years old, light brown hair,5,7 tall and black eyes.**

**okay there are more characters but i won't cause that would ruin everything!**

**well review! i don't care if you hate to do it or you love it just review what ever comes to your mind!**


	2. conffesion

** Heya! guys i didn't get reviews at all TT-TT but its okay!i 'am obligating you to do it i'am only saying that if i don't get any reviews i would stop the story! *smiles evilly well i know i don't have any reviews because i suck and because lovely complex doesn't have many fans but still! next time i hope i would get at least 1 review okay? **

* * *

**chapter 1, conffesions:**

** Asuka's pov:**

Finally the class had ended! i went to the girls to see what they were talking about till i saw something that surprised me a lot! Bon and Shiemi were holding hands! Kyaaaaaaaaa!this so going to get interesed!

"hey guys!"i went and asked them, i turned to Bon and Shiemi"hey guys can i ask you a question?"they looked confused, the looked at each other and shrugged.

"sure what is it?"Shiemi asked me giving me a bright smile.

"Well just wanted to ask you this..."then i exploded"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU TWO WERE DATING?!I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"she looked at me for a second then she started to laugh really hard.

"of course i did didn't you checked your phone?"i froze, then went strait to my backpack and searched for my phone but no luck. I searched harder but still no luck. I turned around and saw Shiro trying not to laugh.

"Shiro you idiot, where is my phone?!"i asked him, then everyone started to laugh their gut out. I stayed there not knowing what the heck was going on.

"your...hand...nyahahahahaha!"Shiro tried to tell me. Then i looked at my hand and realized that i had my phone all the time!

"Now who's the idiot, huh?"Shiro asked. I was super embarrassed and looked at my phone and it had like 10 missed calls from Shiemi and 30 messages from shiemi too. I sat down and read all the messages and they talked about having a boyfriend and that Bon was super cute and that kind of things.

"hehehe"i laugh nervously.

"now someone needs to apologize ~"Shiemi sang. I standed up and told her that i was sorry for shouting at her and all that.

"okay,okay i will forgive you..."

"yay"

"but for one condition"i started to run but she grabbed me from my sweater."Where do you think you are going, missy? i haven;t finished yet..." i was really scared. cuz one of the things she is good at was at making people do things that they would never do"i want you to confess to Otani-sensei..."i wanted to be dead. Like hell i would! but i wanted her to forgive me...

"okay..."i said not with not a happy face at all. Just after that Otani-sensei had come in and i started to panic.

"Otani-sensei, Asuka-chan wants to tell you something important!"Shiemi told him. Then she pushed me to him ans i started to blush like mad.

"yes, Asuka-san what did you had to tell me?"he asked me with his cute smile.

"umm...i-i-i- w-wanted...t-to..."i started, no good,no good! i'am going to explode!

"yes, Asuka-san?"he asked me again.

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i w-w-w-w-w-wan-t-ted to t-tell you that y-you a-are...REALLY CUTE AND I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"i shouted almost that all the chool could hear it. Shit! i screwed bad this time!Otani-sensei started to blush like me and blinked three times.

"i-i-'am s-sorry but i-i have a g-girlfriend a-and if i d-didn't i-i c-couln't b-because y-you h-have l-like 6-6 years older than y-you..."he said, his face as red as a tomato.

"b-but w-we have t-the same h-height!"i told, shit i shouln't had told him this because then he collapsed to the floor crying like a baby. Then he standed up and said...

* * *

**that's all! sorry for the cliffhanger! if you want to know what would happened then review1 seriously review because i'am starting to think that i should end this story here and then delete it... oh i almost forgot! if you don't have an acount then you can still review!**

**well bye!**


End file.
